The Dawn of Grimm
by Grimm Master
Summary: You've seen a cat faunus, a monkey faunus, even a bunny faunus. But have you ever seen a grimm faunus? And what were to happen if one stumbled into beacon with no recollection of his past?
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Surdur

Grim Attack

After a long day at Beacon academy, I thought that we could just rest. Guess what? I was wrong. As soon as we got back to our room, I felt a large amount of fear and panic surge through me. I could tell that it was because someone had died, or at least it had looked like it. After that I couldn't control myself. I shattered the window and flew out towards the arena.

But before I get too far ahead of myself let me explain something. I'm a student at Beacon academy with a team of four. Link, Noel, Zeus, and me, Surdur. And, although I didn't know it at the time, I'm a Grimm faunas.

Chapter:1

The Grim Faunus

Ruby

As I was walking to professor Ooblek's office, to serve my detention for falling asleep during his big speech about the history of Grimm or something, I saw a boy who seemed lost. He was no older than sixteen with black spiky hair, an unusually large belt, seemed to be a bit of a hunchback. But as he turned around I saw a grim mask (or that's what I thought it was at the time.) Instantly I whipped out my weapon, Crescent Rose, and shot him in the leg to prevent him from getting anywhere.

"Aaaarrrggg, why did you shoot me? I didn't do anything!" screamed the boy in panic as he fell to the ground.

"Why are you here? Who are you? What do you expect to accomplish?" I roared.

"My name is Surdur," the boy said with his hands in the air. "I don't know why I am here, or who I am, and I expect to accomplish gaining the knowledge of where the heck I am! Is that too much to ask?"

"So your not part of the White Fang?" I asked, skeptically.

"What is the White Fang? An... wait what are doing?" Surdur asked, as I pulled out my phone.

"I'm using my last Get-Out-of-Jail-Free card so I don't need to go to detention." I explained.

"Ok, ok so is this a school or something, and is that guy going to think I'm part of the White Fang thingy too?" Surdur asked, pointing at Jaune as he walked down the hall. Well I soon found myself chasing Jaune, as he screamed, running away in terror from Surdur. When I finally caught him after half an hour, and it took another half hour to calm him down, I got him to help me carry Surdur back to my room. To our surprise, we found out that Surdur was somehow a grim faunas. We don't even know how that's possible considering they don't have souls.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter:2

The First Day at Class Went Boom

Ruby

Well, the rest of my team didn't react much better than Jaune. When we brought Surdur into the room we heard screams followed by some blasts courtesy of Yang. The only one who didn't get blasted was Surdur. Somehow he managed to sidestep the blast and even sweep them of there feet, which was surprising considering his leg was still injured.

Once we explained Surdur wasn't part of the White Fang, and that he didn't know why he was there, we let him stay, but he had to sleep in the closet. When we woke up the next morning he wasn't in the room. We went down to the dinning hall to look for him with team JNPR, but sadly team CRDL beat us there and was terrorizing Surdur by teasing him that he's part of the white fang. However, apparently Surdur wasn't a hunchback like we thought. The bulge was just Nevermore wings tucked under his shirt. In a fit of rage, Surdur ended up almost killing team CRDL by dropping them from about a hundred feet in the air. If it wasn't for professor GoodWitch they would have been splattered bugs.

After that near disaster, we all headed to history. Half way through the class Ooblek noticed Surdur and began studying him, "Good lord" Ooblek said while he poked and prodded him. "Now tell me who where your parents? Where they Faunaueses? Have you ever felt the urge to smash something, or T.P. someone's house?" This went on for awhile and just when I thought he would let us go, he discovered that Surdur's belt was actually a Death Stalker tail rapped around his waist. Eventually, Ooblek let us go and we raced to combat class. We were all still late and GoodWitch gave us all detention with a boat load of extra homework.

When Blake and Velvet were just about done fighting, Cardin took out his mace and banged it on Surdur's seat which startled him so much he accidentally sprayed a little bit of acid from his tail. It must have hit Wiese's sword because after that there was a huge explosion. I was actually a bit pleased because it means I hadn't been completely stupid when I sneezed and did the same thing. Unfortunately professor GoodWitch didn't find the humor in that and gave Surdur, Wiese, and me double detention. I'm really regretting using my last Get-Out-of-Jail-Free card but Wiese of course still had a boat load of them.

Finally we got to our second part of detention with just me and Surdur. For extra practice, professor GoodWitch made us fight. I thought I could take out Surdur easy peasy because of his still healing leg, but nope. It was the other way around. He took me out in five seconds flat and GoodWitch even let him go after that. Let me just say in my defense that it's really not fair fighting a Grimm faunus with the brain of a human. I mean he has a King Taijitu jaw, Goliath tusks, and Ursa claws.

When it was finally over I decided just to go to my room but no one was in there. I walked across the hall to see if Jaune knew where the rest of the team was but no one was in there either. Just at that moment Cardin called. "Hi Ruby. I bet you're wondering where your friends are? Well guess what? I have them, all tied up outside my window. And I'll let them go, trust me I will, but the rest of my team want something in return, your weapon. And if you don't, then they go bye bye. And if you couldn't tell, this is payback for what your White Fang buddy did. Oh, and p.s., don't trust him he'll kill you the first chance he gets."

"No he won't he is a honest and good person and you really think that I'd betray him because a jerk like you told me to? NO! Oh, and p.s., I'm not giving you Crescent Rose!" I retorted with a look of fury on my face.

"Fine, have it your way. Dan cut the rope." Cardin ordered.

"Ugg!" I groaned to myself as I ran to the bottom of the academy. Well, I forgot about Pyrra's semblance. I was all prepared to catch them all heroic style but before I got the chance, Pyrra used her semblance on everybody that had metal armor and Surdur caught the rest.

"Oh my gosh we almost died!" Nora cried as they reached the ground. "Good thing Ruby came to help or we would have been a puddle of pulp on the sidewalk!" "Um... thanks Nora but it was actually Pyrra and Sur..." I began but Nora cut me off with more rambles.

"Oh stop being modest. Of course you saved us. Anyway, how was detention?" Nora kept us busy with rambles for the rest of the night until we all were able to interrupt her long enough to sneak off to our own rooms.


End file.
